Circus Frenzy:
by jade.amanda12
Summary: Circus frenzy is a One-Shot story about a boy fulfilling his dreams and running away to a circus. Sorry i am not that good with summaries please read and rate it. PLEASE!


Dreams come true-

You see, Dale was an ordinary boy who was overweight and was bullied because of it. Since Dale was 6 years old he had always wanted to be apart of the circus. Every night Dale dreamt of becoming a juggler or a tightrope walker. He would be soaring high up in the air like a bird and wouldn't look beneath to see thousands of people gazing up at him. One night, Dale realised that he was fed up with the bullying he was suffering. He was pessimistic and decided to give up. It was all getting to hard, he was bottling it up as if he was saving it for later. The big problem was Dale refused to talk to a counciller or an older adult he confined in. So he decided the easy way out was the way to go and decided to run away.  
That night Dale set his alarm for 3:45am and drooped his head slowly on to his fluffy, white pillow."Beep, do, do, do, do, beep, beep." "Zzzz... ugh, zzzz." Dale continued snoring through his quite, beeping alarm, when finally he stirred and forced his beautiful, baby blue eyes open. Dale struggled to lift his drowsy head up to find his digital alarm clock read- 4:10am! "4:10am he registered, oh no I've slept in!" he stressed. He leapt out of bed and gathered his backpack he organised the night before and a couple of extra neccessities he thought he might need on his adventure.  
A click was followed by a small bang and then ended with a disturbingly loud 'BAM!' The windows latch had been jarred behind him. There was no going back now thought Dale, It was now or... never! Just then he heard his light switch flick on, "Oh man! Dale cursed as he ducked under his windowsill. Just then the WHOLE thing had just gotten a lot worse... his dad walked in. The reason that this made the situation so much worse was that Dale's father was an ex-gang member and knew all the tricks of running away. It's no use, thought Dale sorrowly. His dad knew all these tricks, besides Dales father was the one idol most of Dales school looked up to. Everyone at Oakwood Lodge knew these escaping tricks aswell as the main skills Dale was planning to use. Dale took the chance...  
Sweat poured down the young lads face as he huffed and puffed and stumbled, hopped down the quite and weary Cherry Tree lane. He could feel the icy wind on his skin, almost as though his skin was bare. He swerved, almost slipped in the second 10 centimetre deep puddle in the centre of the pavement. Dale didn't need to strain his ears to hear the booming loud sirens alarming from the next block. He turned down the darkest and closest alley to find a sharp,electric fence blocking off the exit.  
"Ouch!" Dale yelped as he landed on his two foot with a slight stumble. Yes, he thought as he continued jogging down the smokey, dark alley, I made it. The blood dripped onto the cold concrete beneath, as Dale looked back at the tall, grey fence. "Gzzz, hrrzzz!" Dale jumped back as a spotlight shone in the innocent boys, baby blue eyes. The buzzing of eletric fences filled Dales sense of hearing. Until the buzzing was interrupted.  
"Roll Up! Roll Up! It's the Man and the cannon!" exclaimed an unfamiliar Ringmaster like voice. Applauding echoed from the distance. As Dale squinted to focus where the noise was coming from, he could just make out the shape of a Big Top. " Boom!" Suddenly the sight of a human figure entered Dales vision. The human figure then vanished from his vision as he flew across the paddock which Dale was standing. He made his way through the thick, long green grass as he proceded closer and closer to the Big Top.  
He layed down on the cold wet grass and stared at the twinkling stars above. His eyes feel heavy as Dale rolled over to face in the Big tops direction.  
"Excuse me," Dale stated as he pushed through the crowd of chanting children. "Fall, fall,fall Kayne!" the children chanted staring up at Kayne the tightrope walker. "Excuse me," Dale repeated as he nudged a couple of other guardians. He explained to the clown that he was lost and that he needed directions to the closest bus stop. The clown directed the young boy to the closest bus stop and left him to fend for himself.  
"Oi, you!" a voice came from under Dale's sight. Standing in front of him was a samll red and blue - Jack in a box. "I need your name," the Jack in the box stated. "... Dale, Dale Oaks." he answered. "Hey wait a second, I've heard about you son. The cops called earlier to see if you were here," the red and blue box snickered. "Well...?" he asked. "Don't worry your safe with me. On one condition?" he said. "and what would that be?" Dale asked. "Well, if you agree to stay with me and obey my rules and ways, I will let you join the circus for free. So you can disguise yourself as a circus freak and you can sneak out of town for ever?'' convincing Dale to stay. " Ok, if you agree not to turn me in?" Dale hesitated. "Well, it's a done deal!" he exclaimed.  
2 days later:

Dale stood there as still as a statue as the carriage moved along the loud and colourful streets. The wind blew through his hair as the wheels spun around and touched the hot, black ashphelt. He struggled to smile as if the paint was moulded on. The sight of his face was as ugly as his pet monkeys bum. It was designed as a lion, with brown and yellow streaks across his cheeks. The wind dried it as if it was being dried with a hair dryer.


End file.
